gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Gravity Falls
Chapter 1 Summertime in Gravity Falls, Oregon. whether your a Resident or a Tourist One Thing is very clear: It's an 'experience' that you won't forget. At least, that what twins Dipper and Mable Pines learned when their parents sent them to spend the summer with their Great-Uncle Stan. at first, it seemed like it would be a Boring summer working at their "Grunkle" Stan's tourist trap: The Mystery Shack (the only REAL Mystery was why anyone bothered to spend their money there.) But, things changed when Dipper found an old book labeled "3" which detailed many mysterious things surrounding the so-called 'sleepy' town of Gravity Falls since then, the 'mystery twins' have dealt with magic creatures, monsters, paranormal beings and frighteningly real legends. but, all of that was Child's Play..compared to what was to come. -------------------- Falls, The Mystery Shack Morning Dipper Pines was sitting on his bed in the attic room while his twin sister Mable continued to sleep in her cot. Dipper was once again "glued" to his mystery book obsessivly studying whatever article that he found within it. and, trying his best to figure it all out. of all the mysteries contained within the book only ONE seemed to leave him most puzzled: the number "3" on the cover. did the "3" mean that this wasn't the only book of it's kind in Gravity Falls?? was this only the THIRD Volume, and if so..then, where were the other two? and, what secrets did THEY have?? Dipper was jolted out of his deep thoughts by a loud yawn. he looked up and saw Mable awakening. "YAAAAAAWN!!..." Mable rubbed her eyes, her vision still blurry. "d-dipper??..you up already??!" Dipper nodded silently. "yep..been studying." Mable eyed him. "that crazy book of yours." Dipper scowled at his sister. "it's not Crazy, it's FACT!! with all the Weird Stuff that's been happening to us lately, we need to be PREPARED." Mable shrugged. "i guess that makes sense." Mable drew out her prized 'grapple gun' shot the hooked rope and swung across the room. "can't you ever get out of bed like a Normal person??" said Dipper, annoyed Mable turned and looked at her brother. "dunno..can YOU stop saying Wendy's name Over and Over in your sleep??" Dipper immediatly blushed bright red. "i..I DO NOT!!" "Do, too." retorted Mable "DO NOT!!" repeated Dipper "~Dipper and Wendy sittin in a tree..~" sang Mable mockingly "~K-I-S-S-I-N-" "MABLE!!!" Mable snickered. "Oh, RE-LAX, Dipper I'm just teasing ya'!!" Dipper huffed as he resumed reading "his" book. "i-n-g!!" Dipper threw one of Mable's stuffed animals at her. "HA!! HA!! HAAA!!!" laughed Mable, loudly Noontime Dipper and Mable were in the Store part of the Mystery Shack (which Ironicly was being called 'Mystery Hack' due to the 'S' on the sign being "Missing.") Mable was sweeping the hardwood floors with a short handled broom while Dipper kept track of the inventory with a checkboarded list. of course, he was mostly staring at Wendy (the Cashier) who was now asleep, due to the absolute lack of ANY customers. Mable noticed the "goofy" look on her brother's face. "whatcha' lookin at??!" "GAAAHH!!!" Startled, Dipper nearly dropped his clipboard. "D-Don't..DO THAT!!" Mable smiled a Gleeful/Mischievous grin. "sorry." said Mable (though Dipper could tell that she didn't mean it.) Dipper grumbled to himself, embarassed. Mable then got serious and looked right at him. "Sheesh, Dipper. if you like her so much, why don't you just tell her!!" Dipper eyed his twin sister. "Are you Mental or something!!? you know Good and Well why i can't do that. I'm Twelve, and she's Fifteen. there is a Four Year Gap sepperating us." Mable grinned. "in Ten Years, that won't be a Prooob-bleeeem." said Mable in a Sing-Song voice Dipper sighed sharply..but, still wasn't convinced. "Ten Years is a LONG TIME, Mable. who knows where Wendy will be by then." Dipper looked at Wendy again..then, turned away and exhaled sadly. "Besides..she's seeing somebody else." Mable scowled, crossing her arms. "you mean that "Jerkazoid", ROBBIE!!? HA!!, if you were Cut-in-Half, you'd still be worth TWENTY of him!!" Dipper stared at Mable. "Mable..that makes no sense. in fact, it's just Disturbing..not Comforting or Supportive." Mable crossed her arms and made a "pouty" expression. "But, you KNOW that i'm right. i don't see "Guitar Guy" saving this town from Monsters." "I'd feel more like a Hero if people actually BELIEVED me." "hey, they'll come around.. it's only a matter of time." at that moment..Wendy began to awaken. she yawned real loud as she stretched out her arms above her head. "ohhh...man." groaned Wendy Wendy yawned again as she sat up at the counter. Dipper and Mable approached her as she did. "wa-what time is it??" "It is exactly 'THREE FORTY-EIGHT' in the Afternoon" said Mable, proudly "Three?? aw, man..i dozed off at One." As Wendy began to get up off the counter Mable jabbed at Dipper HARD (obviously prompting him to do something.) after much mental debate..Dipper finally exhaled, making a decision. "(clears throat) uhh..Wendy." Wendy looked down at Dipper. "yeah??" "i, uhhh..was wondering. if it's not too much trouble: could we, i dunno..hang out??" Wendy smiled at him. "i'd Love To, little man. but, i'm meet Robbie his band rehearsal." Dipper froze in place. "oh..right." Wendy then removed Dipper's hat and, affectionetly ruffled up his bushy hair. "hey..i'll make it up to you. i PROMISE, we'll hang out first thing tomorrow." Dipper smiled wide at this. "GREAT!!, i can't wait." Wendy smiled, then put his blue-and-white cap back on his head. "thanks for understanding." said Wendy Wendy then walked off, heading towards the "Employee Lunchroom" (actually, it was Stan Pines Kitchen, but Wendy used it as a Lunchroom) Dipper exhaled deeply once Wendy was gone. "well, so much for that." "awww, Cheer Up, Dipper." began Mable "you'll get your chance..someday." Dipper groaned. "Someday" seems pretty Far Away." Elsewhere In a clearing somewhere in the wood, Robbie (and, his 'troublemaking' friends) were testing their instruments at their newly built (and, Shoddy Looking) stage. Robbie stopped strumming his guitar and glared at his "friends". "ENOUGH!!, you all sound terrible!!" Robbie's friends stopped and looked at him. "How am i EVER going to be a famous Musician when i'm surrounded by Talentless Idiots!!" Robbie's insults seemed to fly right over his buddies heads. Robbie then crossed his arms and thought for a bit. "Hmmm...what i need is something to distract people from your OBVIOUS Bad Music..like some Special Effects. Like Smoke, Lasers and Fir-" Suddenly, a bright light flashed in a distance followed by a Loud and Explosive shockwave. Robbie turned and looked in the direction of the now fizzling lights. "that could work." said one of Robbie's friends Robbie ignored him and left to inspect this 'strange light' he walked carfully towards some bushes and peeked thru them. the goth teen then widened his dark eyes in Shock and Awe at what he saw. "no..way." Robbie saw a large swirling green vortex in a small area. the center of the vortex was very dense, and difficult to see into. but, that didn't matter..as a figure soon emerged from the portal. the strange figure looked like a Male Teen (not older than Robbie himself) but, his skin was GREY, his short clean shaven hair was ash black and, he wore a dark blue Leotard with a long cape that fused with his shoulders. Robbie noticed a red jewel on his forehead..which glowed faintly. the pale stranger opened his eyes (which were dark blue) he then smirked, which soon became a sinister smile. "yeeeesss...a New World to CONQUER!!" the Teen's eyes then glowed full bright red. orgs of black energy "glowed" from his fists..as he laughed maniacally "HA!! HA!! HA!! HA!! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Robbie was now Terrified. he quickly backed away and ran franticly. Unfortunently, he didn't get very far.. as he suddenly bumped into someone and fell to the ground. he looked up..and, saw the dark stranger staring right at him with Dark, Souless eyes. "GAH!!" exclaimed Robbie the teen smirked. "well-well-well.." began the teen, his tone of voice "creepy" "What have we here??, a snivling little SPY!!" "NO-OO!! PLEASE..d-don't hurt me!!" the teen looked disgusted at Robbie. he then grabbed his shirt with lightning fast reflexes and held him up. "i'll teach you to-" the teen suddenly stopped, staring at Robbie. "You.." began the teen "you have a..DARKNESS, about You. one that i find most..Intreging." the teen then dropped Robbie..who crawled backwards away from him. "What's you're name??" Robbie gulped hard, sweating like crazy. "ANSWER ME!!" shouted the Teen "R-R-ROBBIE!!..robbie v." the Teen smirked sinisterly, again. "Well, Mister V..MY NAME is Abraxas. and, as you can see..i am quite 'Powerful'. I seek to dominate thise world (and, you KNOW i can do it) SO..if you Value your life AND wish to have a share in my power.. You best Do-What-I-Say..OR ELSE." Robbie nodded rapidly. "uhh..y-yeah, SURE. w-whatever you say..B-B-Boss." Abraxas grinnedm his eyes glowing Red. "GOOD..then, i shall meet you later tonight. i wish to have a "private tour" of this Gravity Falls." Black Energy suddenly formed and covered up Abraxas body. like a living shadow, he melted down to the floor and, sped off..disappearing into the dark shaded areas of the forest. Robbie exhaled deeply, unsure if what he just saw was real. "HEY, ROB!!" "GAA-AAHH!!!" Robbie looked and saw one of his friends approach. "Everything OKay, dude??" Robbie, though shaken, hid his obvious fright and nodded. "uhh..y-yeah-yeah, i'm cool." "Great, then let's get back to rehearsing." Robbie nodded. "yeah..o-okay." Robbie began to walk back to where his band was. but, he stopped for a moment and looked back at the shadowy areas of the forest. he then shook his head and walked off. completly oblivious to two pairs of bright red eyes watching him from the shadows. Chapter 2 Shack, Nightfall Dipper was sitting in the attic room looking out the window with a very depressed look on his face. Mable soon approached..but, stopped mid-way. "you, uhh..okay??" Dipper did't move..he just spoke very softly. "i must be Crazy, mable." "about What??" "me and Wendy." said Dipper "i'm stupid to think i can ever have a chance with HER. she's so..so PERFECT, and..i-i'm not." "WHAT??! PTHH!!, Come ON, Dipper..you know that isn't True." "then how come everytime i want to hang out with Wendy.. i Can't, because she's Too Busy with Robbie all-of-a-sudden." Mable walked over and sat down next to her brother. "well..maybe she's going thru a "Phase" like i was. Rememeber when we first came to Gravity Falls?? I wanted to have an "Epic. Summer. Romance!!" said Mable, swing her arms with each word "yeeeah..." "Well, you remember how i fell for that 'Hot Guy' who turned out to be a bunch of Knomes (instead of a Vampire like i wante-)" "You going somewhere with this, Mable??!" Said Dipper, getting impatient Mable looked at her Brother, a serious look on her face. "I'm saying that when you Crush on someone you tend to focus only on Outside appearances, and NOT what's "In here." Mable gently pounded her chest (where her heart was) to emphasis what she meant. Unfortunetly..Dipper took this the wrong way. "wait-wait..Are you saying that i'm Shallow and, that i only like Wendy because of her Beauty!!?" "No-NO!!, i'm not saying that!! i'm saying that Wendy's making the Exact Same mistake i did with the Knomes. She's focusing ONLY on Robbie's Good Looks and, not paying any attention to what he is on the Inside." "oh." Mable touched Dipper's shoulder, looking at him warmly. "Wendy may be a Teenager.. but, that doesn't mean she doesn't make Same Mistakes that kids do. Sooner or Later..Wendy will see Robbie for what he Really Is. and, hopefully not before she's deceived into wasting teh 'best years of her life' on him." Dipper stared blankly at his sister. "Wow, Mable..that was...Really WISE." Mable smiled. "it's called "THE POWER OF MABLE!!" exclaimed Mable, proudly "don't underestimate it." Just then, the room's door opened and, an overweight man poked his head in. "hey, little dudes.." began Soos "Got a phone call for Dipper." Soos held up a Cordless Phone. "a call for ME??" Curious (and, slightly confused) Dipper got up and walked over to Soos. Soos handed him the phone, then left. Dipper put the reciever at his ear and spoke. "he-hello??" (("Dipper??")) Dipper froze, nearly gasping: WENDY was speaking to him. "We-Wendy??! wa-what are-, i mean..Why-" (("Sorry for calling so late..but, i felt i needed to talk to you.")) Dipper was puzzled at this. "T-Talk?? wa-whadda ya' mean??" (("well..Robbie's band's reheasal wasn't the best performance. and, WORSE: Robbie seemed so 'high-strung' that he barely said Two Words to me!")) Wendy sighed on the other line. (("anyway..i called because. well..i felt Bad for snubbing you off today.")) "Oh, it's..n-no big deal." (("Yes, it is, Dipper.")) said Wendy sternly Dipper froze at this. listening well to what Wendy had to say next. (("i..i realise that ever since that 'incident' at the fair we haven't really been hanging out as much as we did before.")) Dipper wanted to agree. but, he felt it wouldn't be right to throw such a thing in Wendy's face. "you..had other priorities." (("that's no excuse.")) said Wendy (("i still haven't forgetten who saved me and my friends that night at the haunted Dusk2Dawn market..")) Dipper cringed at that memory. wishing he could forget how he made a fool of himself in front of Wendy (and, at the same time 'Greatful' that Wendy never told anyone about it.) (("I've been neglecting you..and, i'm sorry. if your mad at me, in understand.")) "No-NO, i'm not Mad." said Dipper, immediatly "i have been..'disappointed' but, i've never been mad at you." there was a brief silence. (("Seriously??..you're not even a little tiffed at me?")) "no." Wendy chuckled lightly. (("wow, Dipper..we really are Perfect.")) Dipper grinned at that last remark. (("but, all the same..i still feel bad. SO, i'll tell you what: You and I are gonna spend the next week together. and, just to show how sinciere i am, we'll do whatever it is You Want.")) Dipper was stunned at this. "you..you really mean it??" (("i Promise.")) Dipper got excited but, did his best to curb his enthusiasm. "Uhh..G-GREAT!!, i'll be ready." (("okay, see ya' then.")) with that, Wendy hung up. Dipper then dropped the phone, a goofy look on his face. Mable snickered to herself. "i'm guessing something Good is happening." "Wendy's gonna spend the entire Week with me." Mable smiled, her braces shining. she then gave her brother a thumbs up. "SEE!!?. I Tooold ya' good things would happen!!" someplace else Robbie was standing alone in the forest. with the Full Moon as his Only light source. the woods were 'Spooky' come nightfall and, even HE was terrified of what may lurk in the dark. after half-an-hour..Robbie finally exhaled. "oh, this is STUPID!! what am i doing wasting my time out here for!!?" Robbie looked down and thought for a moment. "hmm..ma-maybe i'm just imagining things. Yep!, that's it: It's ALL in my head." Robbie began to turn. "there's no such thing as-YAAHH!!!" Robbie was suddenly Face-to-Face with a familiar pale skinned teen in dark blue clothing. "Second Thoughts, Robbie??" said Abraxas Robbie was frozen still. "i-i-i, uhhh..." "oh, DO Shuttup." Abraxas 'gently' shoved Robbie on the chest knocking him down on his rear. "Now..give me a Tour of this town "native guide." the night in young..and, i grow anxious." Robbie stood up slowly and carefully. "eee-y-yes, of course." Too Long After... "AND, that concludes our tour..." Robbie and Abraxas were now both at the Gravity Falls Cemetary a place that was very VERY spooky at night (unsurpisingly, Abraxas wasn't bothered.) Abraxas said nothing and he walked forward. "Hmm..very interesting." mused Abraxas Robbie twiddled his fingers nervously. ignoring all common sense, he spoke up. "uhh..m-mister abraxas, SIR??" Abraxas barely glanced back at him. "it..j-just occoured to me that i know so little about you." "and, what 'pray-tell' makes you think that you are worthy of such knowledge??" "WELL, if i am going to help you with..whatever it would help if i knew more about you..and, Why you are here." Abraxas turned and looked at him darkly (which freaked Robbie out a bit) Finally, Abraxas smiled..then, chuckled for a moment. "So True.." began Abraxas "I suppose that if you art to be of any use to me then, you're 'limited mind' must be well informed." Robbie felt a little insulted at that remark. but, he also knew better than to back talk Abraxas. Abraxas continued. "Now..as you know, my name is Abraxas. i have great powers and seek to dominate this world. What i am is a..well, let's say a "halfling." my mother was a human..a very 'Disturbed' human who sadly, is..no longer among the living." Robbie gulped hard at this. "a-and, your..d-dad??" Abraxas smirked, his eyes glowing full bright red. he came face-to-face with Robbie (so, he would be looking Right At Him.) "a Powerful Demon Sorcerer and Warlord.. who decends from a hellish dimension BEYOND your most horrific nightmares" Robbie gulped harder at this. "you, uhh..d-don't say." Abraxas smirked (his eyes returning to normal) he then turned and walked off again, continuing. "my father's name is Scath. but, ALL know him as 'Trigon the Terrible." Robbie widened his eyes at this. "whoa, Wait-Wait!! you mean..that supervillain from that Teen Titans Comic Book??" Abraxas glanced at Robbie again. "Heh-Ha, you expect me to believe that all that is re-" Abraxas suddenly turned, his body 'burning' with hellish flames. his grey skin was now bright red he had four full yellow eyes with red irises his hair was Snow White, instead of Ash Black he had sharp horn shapes protruding from his forehead. and, he look VERY P*ssed Off. "I assure you..I AM VERY REAL!!!" shouted Abraxas, his voice demonic "GAAAH!!" Robbie fell down backwards, terrified. Abraxas flames then faded..and, he returned to his "normal" form. "Now, that we've clarifyed that you know my world Very Well then, i see no need to go into very much detail on the subject." said Abraxas, calmly Robbie was shaking like a leaf. gulping hard, he spoke (or, at least Tried to.) "i th-think i just wet myself." Abraxas eyed him. "wimp." Robbie got up and exhaled. "so..Trigon's you're dad. but, I thought he was destroyed by that Raven chick." "That MAY be true..in some other universe. but, where i come from, father survived my Half-Sister's attack. though..at the cost of his god-like powers. he is now no stronger than Myself and my sister. of course, he adapted well to his 'new life'. assuming the identity of Anton Wraith and becoming VERY Rich and Sucessful." "hmm.." Abraxas grinned. "Now, to why i am here.." began Abraxas, again "At some point, father "discovered" the Multiverse and, has made plans to conquer ALL of the parallel realities that exist. though, he has met up with some Resistance. mostly due to Native Heroes, Other Villains that don't share our vision and, ONE troublesome (not to mention Very Attactive) villainess..who wants the Same Thing." Abraxas then got serious, scowling angrily. "father promised me the Trigon Empire once his time has passed.. but, it feels liek YEARS since he said that..and, i am NOT getting any younger. So, i've decided to take matters into my own hands. to rule the multiverse MYSELF, and prove my superiority." "so..you're going behind your dad's back??" asked Robbie Abraxas eyed Robbie. "My father's time..has LONG since passed. it is time for a Change, I am the Overlord of the FUTURE!!" Abraxas then smirked evily as he approached Robbie. "and, once i am in control..YOU'RE Rewards shall be great." Robbie eyed Abraxas. "huh?!" "Aren't you Tired of wasting your talents in this 'backwater town', when you could be So Much More??!" Robbie looked at Abraxas. "w-well..i DO want to be a famous rockstar." Abraxas scoffed at this. "Is that REALLY the best you can think of??: being an "Entertainer." "well, uhh.." Abraxas got close, leaning against Robbie's shoulder. "Think about what it, Robbie..which would you rather be?? 'Robbie the Rockstar'..or, 'Robbie the Overlord." Robbie place his finger on his chin, pondering this. after a few minutes..a wide (evil) smile creeped on his face. "hmm..yes. it DOES sound more..promising." Robbie then looked at Abraxas. "but..wa-what about YOU??" Abraxas smirked. "Robbie..the Multiverse is my only goal. but, "Someone" has to remain here in This Reality to maintain control." "oh..NOW, i get it." Abraxas chuckled, acting 'friendly' "but, wait." said Robbie Abraxas eyed Robbie. "What." said Abraxas, sternly "what do you need MY help for?? i mean, not to sound ungreatful..but-" "Oh, i see.." began Abraxas "You are confused as to why a Supremly Powerful Being such as myself would need help from such a Weak and Inferior human." "well, uhh..Yeah." Abraxas snickered. "Robbie..there are secrets in this town that you cannot possably comprehend. this entire town (and, the forest that surrounds it) reaks of Chaos Magic. once i absorb this energy (adding it to my own dark power) then, i shall become powerful enough to ensure my ultimate victory!!" Abraxas then scowled darkly. "and, there will be NOTHING in the multiverse for me to fear." Robbie was stunned at this. "whoa.." "I need a native guide in order to increase my chances. So, whether i like it or not: i NEED you." "uhh..COOL. so, where do we star-" Abraxas suddenly got in Robbie's face. "According to town legend, one other individual was fully aware of the strange occurrences happening in this town. he-or-she detailed "The Mysteries of Gravity Falls" in a journal. but, due to the large number of mysteries here, the journal was sepperates in Volumes." "H-How many are there??" "I think there are at least THREE." "oh." "Find me those books..ALL OF THEM." said Abraxas, poking at Robbie's chest "and, if they are no longer hidden then, they must be in the possesion of Somebody Else." "B-But, i don't know where to sta-" "I DON'T CARE!!" shouted Abraxas Abraxas glared right at Robbie, his eyes glowing red. "just find those books..OR ELSE." Category:Fan-Fiction